Teardrops on Roses
by Minkeystalker
Summary: "YOU are my roommate!" Temari is forced to room with a girl from the grungy streets of New York who is bent on making her life miserable, all while trying to survive a military boarding school. "10 bucks says she lasts 2 weeks" For Book-Marked Pages.


**Surpriiiseee! I'm not dead! AND I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS THING! So...yay. Book-marked pages is kindasortabutnotreally helping me write this, therefore, will take all the complaints. ^_^ This is a really short chapter, so...bare with me? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A new kid? Greeeeaaaaat.

I happen to HATE boarding schools. Especially MILITARY boarding schools. You know those little pamphlets they give you? The ones saying how Suna Academy is a "great learning experience" with "Never-ending possibilities for the pupil" and "Will teach them valuable life skills"?

Bull-shit.

Its a sugar coated way to say "Hey! Give us your troubled teens and we'll turn them into bloodthirsty killers while we hold them captive and keep them isolated from the rest of civilization!"

...

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I'm bitter. Sue me.

But, before you do (lawyers are expensive) let me explain a bit. I, Temari Suna, go to a boarding school for troubled teens. A MILITARY boarding school. Just think about that for a second.

We take all the drug dealers, gang members, and substance abusers going through wicked withdrawl, and put them in one room. Then, teach them how to incapacitate a fully grown male in less than 30 seconds, all with teenage hormones in the air.

Yeah, this place is a fucking HELL.

And what, you may ask, did I do to land myself in such a place?

My dad owns the school and thought it would be the perfect place for his darling little girl to go to school.

Bitch.

Yes, Gaara, my younger brother, goes to school here as well, but he doesn't have to worry about the inability to get a date because of a big and scary daddy. The fact that I sent my last boyfriend to the hospital doesn't help either, but I'd rather blame my dad.

Kankurou, being older than I, was sent off to Konoha on a mission a couple months ago. I haven't heard from him since, but I know he can handle himself, he's a big boy. Before he left, he gave me this little red rose, sort of like a good luck charm. Whenever I see it, intact and glistening, I know he's okay, wherever he is.

Wow...that sounded so cliche...

I had always been a goody two shoes of sorts, refusing to piss off big daddy, so you could imagine my surprise when I got called to the principals office on a bright and sunny Monday morning.

Which, in Temari speak, translates to "Bitch, it's a Monday morning, what the hell is the matter, and someone turn out that godforsaken glowing ball in the sky!"

Ignoring the "Oooh's!" that echoed from my class of idiots, I grabbed my stuff and hauled ass outta there, on my way to my fathers office.

I stood in the doorway, making sure my uniform and hair were both straightened out before I entered. He would usually find SOMETHING to bitch at me about. I took a deep breath, and knocked. A muffled "enter" resounded through the wooden door. I opened the door and took a step inside.

"Temari, your tie is crooked, you should really take more pride in your appearance." And there it was. Hastily, I straightened out my tie as my father stood from his desk.

"I have a proposition for you. Well, not a proposition, more like an order," You'd be surprised how hard it is to resist the temptation to roll your eyes when your dad has a tendency to be an asshole.

"There's a new student, and I would like you to show her around since you are such a...highly regarded student," Which, in Temari speak, translates to, "Your a teachers pet, and my daughter, so you get the new brat, so I can watch you suffer and laugh as I do it."

As if on cue, a sharp and professional echoed off the oak door. From that moment on, I knew my life would be HELL.

The girl who walked in then looked like your typical troubled teen. Arms handcuffed behind her back, she was led in by an stoic police officer, her face was set in an expression somewhere between bored, and pissed off. She wore knee high leather boots, and a black leather mini skirt I could've used as a headband. Up her thigh, in slanted, black writing, was a tattoo that read, "Your boyfriend was here."

Lovely.

"Temari, this is A-"

"Reina." The girl cut my father off abruptly. I could see him bristle with the annoyance of being interrupted.

"Right, then. Reina. She's new to our school, and I want you to show her around."

"Yes, sensei," I replied, obediently.

"Oh, and Temari, make sure to stop at Kurenai's for a school uniform? She should change into something less...well, slutty."

I fought to keep a straight face as a look of shock passed over Reina's. My dad always did prefer to take a rather direct approach. The police officer unlocked the handcuffs as I made my way to the door.

"Did he just...He _did, _didn't he?" Reina sputtered as we left the office.

"Our head master doesn't like to beat around the bush,"

"Yeah, I got that thanks," Reina huffed back.

Free to roll my eyes without receiving a detention for it, I did so, and pushed open the wooden door that lead to the Laundromat.

Kurenai was probably the closest thing I had to a friend in this hellhole (Which is sad, because she's _old_.) considering she was the only one with a brain. I usually came down and helped her fold laundry.

...

Wow. I had never realized how much of a LOSER I am.

"Hey, Temari. Who's this?" Kurenai asked.

"New kid, she needs a uniform," I replied shortly, before collapsing into a pile of what I really hoped to be clean laundry. Today was starting to wear on me, which is sad considering it was only 9:30.

"Oooh, first name basis with the laundry lady, nice." Reina mocked.

"Shut your face and pass me your room assignment so I know where to dump you," I said, thoroughly annoyed.

"Wow, ponytail girl's got a backbone," The bitch from hell said, slipping a piece of paper into my hand.

...

Oh _no _she did not! I was gonna kill her, but figured it could wait 'till combat training. My best..."subject" I darted my eyes down to the slip of paper in my hand.

You know how in those old cartoons, when something shocking (Or in my case, potentially _fucking _scary) happens, and the eyes pop out, and their jaw hits the ground?

Yeah. That's me.

"Is there a problem, ponytail girl?" Reina huffed. I sent her a glare that would have made my father proud, I tell you.

"First of all," I snapped. "This ponytail girl thing? Yeah, that's got to stop,"

Reina snorted.

"I'll stop once you get a fashion sense,"

_Combat training, and I can kill this bitch. Calm down, Temari. _

_ "Second,_" I said slowly, making sure to lace the word with malice and promise to severely HURT Reina. Reina didn't let her smirk drop for a second. "This can't be your room assignment. This is my room,"

Reina continued her same calm demeanour.

"So? You have a room-mate, right? So, take this back to Mr. Stick-up-his-ass, and get me a new room." I didn't reply.

"You..._do_ have a room mate, right?" Again, I kept silent.

As a matter of fact, I had my room all to myself.

"Oh, _hell_ no. _**HELL**_ no! There is absolutely _no_ way on this _god forsaken earth_ that I am sharing a room with you!"

I swear, some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill.

"Chill. The. Fuck. Out. I'll just take this back to dad-" I realized my mistake as soon as the word was out of my mouth.

"Dad? W-w-wait. You're a teachers brat to boot? That's just the icing on top of the cake." I couldn't take it anymore. I walked right out the door, slammed it in Reina's face, and made my way to my dad's office, my sheer piss-offedness powering my every step.

I could be a major bitch, that I knew, but I had a feeling that if I roomed with this girl, it would turn this major bitch into a homicidal bitch.

I pounded on the office door yelling, "Dad, open up! The room assignment you-" My father cut me off.

"There is nothing wrong with the room assignment, Temari. For the rest of your time here, you will be rooming with Reina."

* * *

**Authors Note: Dun dun daaaaa! Will Temari kill Reina? Will Reina kill her first! Will this story get any reviews (hint hint wink wink). Thanks to Book-Marked Pages for being the inspiration for Temari's bitchiness, and this chapter is dedicated to Cherry Blossom Zuperstar, cuz I promised her I would. Peace out, bitches! **


End file.
